Mukuro à Namimori
by Manion-chan
Summary: La seule solution pour que Mukuro ne retourne pas à la prison Vendicare, c'est de participer aux cours de Namimori. Il se retrouve alors dans la même classe qu'Hibari; y aura-t-il autant de combats que l'on pourrait penser?
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro à Namimori

_ Vu que je m'ennuyais en ce mercredi après-midi, je me suis mise à écrire et voici ce que ça a donné. Bonne lecture._

Horaire de ce vendredi : japonais – étude – allemand – allemand – midi – physique – anglais – math – physique. Même s'il est horrible, cet horaire fit sourire Mukuro sous prétexte d'un déménagement, l'illusionniste est parvenu à changer d'établissement scolaire. Heureusement pour lui, il était assez intelligent pour être avancé d'une classe et se retrouvait donc avec le chef du comité de discipline pour suivre les cours. Autant dire qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

En ce vendredi matin, il passa les grilles du lycée de Namimori avec un large sourire en effet, il avait été tenté d'utiliser des illusions mais en fin de compte, il trouvait plus amusant de narguer sa petite alouette sur son propre territoire. Pour son plus grand malheur, le nouvel élève ainsi que ses deux accompagnateurs ne se sont pas fait remarquer question de personnes intéressantes s'entend. Une multitude de filles étaient déjà agglutinées autour du garçon aux yeux dépareillés, délaissant totalement les deux autres.

Comme indiqué sur son papier, Mukuro se rendit à sa salle de cours pour assister à sa leçon de japonais. Malheureusement, Hibari ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Avant que les élèves n'arrivent, il fit connaissance avec son professeur qui, bien gentil, lui expliqua tout le fonctionnement de son cours mais au fur et à mesure, l'illusionniste perdait le fil de ce que l'homme racontait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna le début du cours, le professeur de japonais demanda à Mukuro de sortir de la classe durant quelques instants pour que les élèves puissent s'asseoir à leurs places et ainsi laisser assez de place et de calme à notre préfet national le calme le plus complet pour son entrée dans la salle de classe.

Dès que tout le monde a été attentif, monsieur Yosawi fit un signe à l'illusionniste pour qu'il rentre se présenter à la classe.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro je viens de Kokuyo high school et j'espère que je m'entendrai bien avec tout le monde. Kufufu~

-Bin Mukuro, tu peux aller t'asseoir à la place à côté de Kyôya.

-Laquelle, il y a quatre bancs libres autour de lui.

-Celui que tu veux.

-Kufufu~

Avec un sourire énorme, l'ennemi juré d'Hibari posa son sac juste à gauche du chef du comité de discipline. Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Si on regardait à sa gauche, on voyait un garçon qui affichait un sourire comme pour montrer qu'il était heureux d'être là. Autour de ces deux adolescents, on pouvait sentir une aura noire planer on aurait pu dire que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le préfet reçoive une boulette de papier sur son banc. A ce moment là, l'ambiance pesante s'est encore alourdie et dans un geste rapide, un trident bloqua un tonfas.

-Kufufu~ Ce n'est pas très gentil d'attaquer un nouvel élève.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, Rokudo Mukuro.

-Tu as l'air sûr de toi, alouette.

Les élèves ainsi que le professeur s'étaient retranchés le plus loin possible des deux garçons quand ils ont aperçu les armes. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant sur le fait que les deux autres se connaissaient déjà avant l'arrivée de l'illusionniste. Ce qui mit fin à cette ambiance tendue a été le départ du chef du comité de discipline.

L'heure suivante, celle d'étude, Mukuro l'a passée sur le toit pour seule compagnie Hibird chose étonnante vu que l'oiseau ne quittait jamais son propriétaire. Apparemment, l'animal comprit son acte de trahison lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer un Hibari furieux.

-Que fais-tu ici, ananas herbivore ?

-Je viens étudier que faire d'autre dans un lycée ?

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, va donc jouer avec notre cher decimo il se fera une joie que tu lui accorde un peu d'attention.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Hibari se maudissait d'avoir autorisé les bancs doubles pour les classes de langues il faut dire que personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Evidemment, Mukuro n'était pas personne et il est parvenu à argumenter avec le prof en disant qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se remettre à niveau pour le cours d'allemand le seul élève qui avait des notes assez élevées pour s'occuper de quelqu'un, c'était Kyôya Hibari. Ce dernier n'était pas de très bonne humeur à cause de l'illusionniste à ses côtés mais il préféra faire profil bas et attendre la fin des cours pour se battre par peur d'abîmer sa chère école.

-Ne Kyôya, je suis largué tu peux m'expliquer la conjugaison des verbes ?

-Tu tires la fin du verbe et tu rajoutes la terminaison adéquate.

-Kufufu~ quel bon élève.

-Fais tes exercices maintenant.

-Je peux recopier sur les tiens ?

-Non, démerdes-toi, ananas herbivore.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le professeur annonça une courte pause et la plupart des élèves sortirent, sauf deux. Hibari Kyôya et Rokudo Mukuro. Ces deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence en attendant que l'autre baisse le regard en premier. Heureusement, quelqu'un appela le nouvel élève ce n'était d'autre que Tsuna. Ce dernier partit en courant lorsqu'il aperçut le trident de son gardien de la brume.

La deuxième heure de cours s'est bien passée si on oublie les menaces d'Hibari que Mukuro traduisait en mots doux et le test surprise qu'ils ont reçu à cause du bruit. Autant Kyôya s'en fichait, autant Mukuro ramait pour s'en sortir plus par fierté que par motivation.

Le temps de midi, Mukuro s'est incrusté avec Tsuna et les autres sous la demande de son prétendu boss. Ca arrangeait grandement Hibari car comme ça, il se débarrassa du garçon qui lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs. Du côté de Sawada, la pause repas a été assez mouvementée avec Mukuro et ses allusions, Hayato et ses engueulades avec Takeshi ainsi que Ryohei qui trouvait qu'ils formaient un groupe Extrême. Evidemment, autant de bruit attira le comité de discipline avec son chef en tête heureusement pour les plus jeunes, la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure et pour une fois, ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre en cours. Hibari se retournait déjà pour se rendre lui-même en cours lorsqu'une voix amusée l'interpella.

-Oya~ Attends-moi petite alouette, je ne sais pas où j'ai cours.

-Classe 213 ananas herbivore.

-Kufufu~C'est gentil de ta part de me dire où c'est.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le plus jeune referma la porte derrière lui sur le temps que Mukuro lui emboîtait le pas. Quand ce dernier arriva dans la classe, un soupir de pure démotivation franchit ses lèvres. En effet, la classe était peu amicale, des volets étaient descendus sur les fenêtres côté couloir, un tas d'objets bizarres étaient sur le dessus des armoires et des tables de laboratoire se trouvaient au fond de la classe. L'illusionniste se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil sur le tableau et eut un regard de dégout on voyait des traînées de craie partout où l'éponge était passée _(Ma classe est vraiment comme ça). _ Lorsque le professeur entra dans la classe, il signala sa présence car monsieur Tagakuro ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Celui-ci appela l'illusionniste pour lui remettre un paquet de feuilles aussi peu amicales que des pages de dictionnaire. Même s'il y avait quelques schémas, rien qu'en y jetant un œil, il se rendit compte que s'il voulait vraiment suivre, il aurait besoin de l'alouette pour ce cours.

Ca faisait à peine vingt minutes que le prof expliquait sa matière qu'il était déjà totalement perdu. Il se risqua à demander de l'aide à l'alouette mais celle-ci se trouvait seule sur un banc double risquant de s'attirer deux regards noirs, il demanda s'il pouvait changer de place pour se remettre en ordre sans un regard supplémentaire pour lui, monsieur Tagakuro accepta et se replongea dans ses explications incompréhensibles.

-Dis petite alouette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ananas herbivore ?

-Tu m'expliques le cours de physique ?

-Lis tes feuilles tout seul.

-Kufufu~

-Je vais finir par te mordre à mort !

A la fin du cours, le professeur annonça qu'il y aurait un test sur les exercices l'heure d'après. Au grand étonnement de Mukuro, même Kyôya ne resta pas stoïque à cette annonce.

Les heures d'anglais et de math se sont très bien déroulées Mukuro adorait ces matières et excellait donc dans celles-ci _(ce n'est pas du tout mon cas)._

L'heure tant redoutée est arrivée fort vite au gout de nos deux gardiens. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux garçons avaient chacun une copie différente et rien que pour les narguer, le prof avait les correctifs juste sur son bureau. L'illusionniste eut alors la bonne idée d'utiliser son pourvoir il se leva sans discrétion, se dirigea vers le bureau, prit les correctifs et retourna à sa place et continua son illusion les temps de remplir ses feuilles. Une fois cela fait, il refit la même chose en prenant le temps de mémoriser les réponses de l'autre test puis retourna à sa place toujours sans se faire remarquer.

Dans un parfait murmure, il commença à souffler les solutions à son voisin avec une parfaite discrétion après tout, il devait bien ça à l'alouette pour l'avoir aidé en allemand.

A la fin de l'école, il se dirigea vers la sortie puis avec un grand sourire annonça aux autres qu'il allait continuer sa scolarité à Namimori. Tout ça dans le but de ne pas retourner à la prison Vendicare.

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une remarque fait toujours plaisir, les négatives aussi, elles m'aident à m'améliorer._


	2. Chapter 2

Mukuro à Namimori 

-Kufufu~ Lundi : math, japonais, japonais, allemand, histoire, midi, anglais, gym, gym. Mardi : math, japonais, gym, histoire, géo, midi, bio, morale, chimie. Mercredi : anglais, étude, allemand, japonais, morale, midi, physique, math, math. Jeudi : anglais, étude, japonais, allemand, morale, midi, physique, math, math. Et vendredi : japonais, étude, allemand, allemand, midi, physique, anglais, math, physique. Je veux que tu fasses changer l'horaire.

-Il ne me plaît pas non plus. A présent, tu as trente secondes pour sortir d'ici avant que je ne te morde à mort.

-Oya~ L'alouette n'a pas de patiente aujourd'hui.

Mukuro sortit avec un grand sourire de la salle du comité de discipline il avait reçu son emploi du temps en arrivant à l'école. Evidemment, il ne lui plaisait pas franchement, mette deux heures de japonais d'affilée le lundi, c'était abuser de sa bonne volonté. Et dire qu'il était obligé de faire sa scolarité avec la famille Vongola (dont il faisait partie contre sa volonté) pour ne pas retourner en prison.

En math, Mukuro participa au cours et y prit même du plaisir. Il faut dire qu'il s'était inscrit en math 6heures et sciences 7heures il aurait bien prit encore plus de mathématiques mais il n'y avait pas cette option à Namimori High School. Malgré tout, il s'était senti seul dans cette classe où il ne connaissait personne.

En japonais, il arriva dans les derniers, et partit s'asseoir à la gauche d'Hibari sans un mot puis sortit un livre de son sac. Avec un soupir d'ennui, il commença sa lecture sans se préoccuper de son environnement mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En effet, la plupart des filles de la classe étaient agglutinées autour se son banc et regardaient par-dessus son épaule.

-Dis Mukuro-kun, quelle langue est-ce ?

-C'est de l'italien. Maintenant, je pense que vous feriez bien de vous disperser sinon vous vous ferez mordre à mort.

Toutes les filles partirent aussi vite que possible en réalisant que le nouveau avait raison.

-Tu m'as gâché mon plaisir, herbivore.

-Je pense avoir du temps à te consacrer sur mon temps de midi, mon petit Kyôya. Si ça t'intéresse, je serai sur le toit pendant toute l'heure et je suis armé.

-Tu deviens intéressant, ananas herbivore.

-Hn.

Le cours a duré deux longues heures durant lesquelles Mukuro s'est amusé à faire apparaître des dessins hors sujet au tableau. Son dessin préféré restait l'alouette perchée sur un arbre. De son côté, Kyôya lui dardait des regards noirs et effrayait tous ses condisciples sauf le concerné. L'illusionniste devait déjà se retenir de rire lorsqu'il recevait un regard meurtrier mais il avait vraiment du mal quand le prof effaçait son dessin avec l'éponge humide.

A la fin de la deuxième heure, monsieur Yosawi leur demanda d'écrire une histoire amusante pour appliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu en cours. Avec un malin plaisir, Mukuro demanda s'il parlait de plaisir personnel ou autre.

-Faites comme vous voulez mais ne détaillez pas trop.

-Kufufu~ Je vais m'amuser.

Après dix minutes, on pouvait lire un magnifique texte sorti de l'imagination –ou pas- de l'illusionniste. « La fois où je me suis le plus amusé, c'est début de l'année passée, au moment où tous les élèves de Namimori High Scool. Le mieux a été lorsque j'ai battu l'alouette voir son visage haineux rien que pour moi. Comme toujours, j'ai montré que j'étais le meilleur. En tout cas je peux dire que Kyôya est la personne la plus amusante à combattre parce que même s'il est désarmé, il continuera d'annoncer qu'il va nous mordre à mort. Kufufu~ Vraiment amusant… »

A la sonnerie, le professeur reprit les copies pour les corriger et les lire à la classe le lendemain. A cette annonce, un large sourire éclaira les traits de l'illusionniste.

Etrangement, à l'heure d'allemand, Mukuro est arrivé en retard car il s'était changé. A bas la chemise règlementaire remplacée par un T-shirt camouflé dans les tons de bleu avec la cravate rouge qui jurait affreusement. En s'asseyant, il évita un coup de tonfas et sortit son cours pour se mettre au travail comme il l'avait supposé, le chef du comité de discipline était vraiment hors de lui. Il souriait depuis qu'il était arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive son test il avait juste 25% tandis que Kyôya en avait 95. Sur le reste de l'heure, il ne fit pas attention, préférant regarder par la fenêtre. Dès que la cloche sonna, l'illusionniste se leva et partit sous le regard médusé des autres élèves.

Evidemment, il est arrivé le premier devant la classe d'histoire et étrangement, il n'y avait personne pas même le prof qui attendait. Lorsque la classe arriva, tous le regardèrent bizarrement en lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas rentré en classe. D'un simple signe du menton, il désigna la porte fermée en retenant un de ses fameux « kufufu~ ».

-Tout le monde dans la cour le professeur d'histoire n'est pas là. Le premier que j'attrape à faire trop de bruit, je le mords à mort, c'est clair ?

-Kufufu~ Je pense que je vais aller manger. A plus tard petite alouette.

Mukuro savait ce qu'il devait faire pour provoquer Hibari c'est pour ça quand il acheva son repas, il commença à créer des illusions de cerisiers en fleurs alignés de telle façon à arriver à lui si on suivait les arbres. Il fallut cinq minutes au chef du comité de discipline pour arriver à celui qu'il considérait comme rival et de le menacer de se faire mordre à mort. Avec un sourire, l'illusionniste annonça qu'il allait gagner.

Hibari, énervé par ce garçon trop sûr de lui, attaqua de front et enchaînait les coups de tonfas à une vitesse étonnante. Petit à petit, un groupe d'élèves se forma autour des deux combattants il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu leur chef du comité de discipline dans une telle situation. En effet, il était acculé à un mur et sans prévenir, l'illusionniste l'embrassa à pleine bouche Hibari était tellement étonné qu'il ne pensa pas à repousser l'autre. Ce dernier partit avec un éclat de rire tout en faisant disparaître l'illusion qu'il fournissait aux autres.

Au cours d'anglais, Kyôya était aux abonnés absents ce qui amusa encore plus Mukuro. Son alouette avait vraiment mal pris ce baiser, pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir accéléré le rythme cardiaque de son adversaire lors de ce court échange. Tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier, il laissa un soupir de lassitude franchir la barrière de ses lèvres ce qui énerva son professeur qui le colla pour toute la soirée. D'un côté, il s'en fichait car il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à Kokuyo Land ni de subir les jérémiades de Ken ainsi que l'air je-m'en-foutisme de Chikusa cette punition tombait vraiment à pic.

Le cours d'anglais se passa très bien du point de vu de Mukuro. Interro surprise, interrogation orale et exercices à volonté. Tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper l'esprit. Si on oublie le fait qu'une fille un peu collante dirons-nous s'est assise sur le banc à sa gauche et n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards censés être discrets durant l'heure de cours. Il faut dire que l'absence de Kyôya détendait l'atmosphère de la classe au plus grand plaisir de l'illusionniste. Dès que la cloche annonce la fin du cours à présent venait restait le pire.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

-Mukuro-kun, tu devrais mettre la tenue règlementaire de l'école.

-Je ne mettrais pas ça. Ca jure affreusement avec mon style.

-Herbivore.

-Oya~ Mon alouette ne s'était pas perdue ?

-Tu as cours de sport habille-toi et vas participer au cours.

-Kufufu~ Je vais regarder notre combat nous a trop éprouvés et puis je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour garder la ligne.

Pour toute réponse, Mukuro se prit une tenue de gym en pleine figure avec l'ordre de s'habiller et de participer. Evidemment, il sortit sans s'être changé et se dirigea vers le banc et s'assit aux côtés u chef du comité de discipline. Ce dernier lui darda un regard noir avant de donner sa présence au professeur pour repartir ensuite vers son bureau où l'attendait sûrement Hibird. Sans motivation, Mukuro s'allongea sur le banc avant que son supposé boss ne vienne le trouver.

-Mukuro ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

Dans un soupir, le susnommé ouvrit les yeux et se redressa provoquant un recul du plus jeune. L'illusionniste reprit son air ironique et demanda au plus jeune ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Heu en fait, c'est parce que j'ai reçu les directives du juge qui a accepté ta libération et comment dire… Il fait écrit sur le contrat que tu dois entre autre participer à tous les cours.

-Kufufu~ Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu veux ruiner mes heures d'argumentations pour te faire sortir de là ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas y retourner. Enfin, je t'ai prévenu hein. Donc ne m'en veux pas. Je te laisse maintenant.

-Quelles sont les causes de ce contrat ?

-Il faut que tu demandes à Hibari-san pour avoir un duplicata. Passes à la fin des cours à son bureau.

-Je suis collé je devrai aller où ?

-A son bureau.

Tsuna repartit bien vite retrouver ses deux amis qui le recherchaient tandis que Mukuro allait retrouver le professeur pour lui annoncer qu'il avait changé d'avis par rapport à son cours. Avis regretté lorsque Ryohei se proposa comme partenaire. Heureusement, il s'agissait de course et la musique était autorisée c'est donc avec le volume au maximum que Mukuro commença ses tours de piste aux côtés de Ryohei qui était déjà en train de crier des « EXTRÊMES » à tout va.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Hibari observait le cours de gym masculin avec un sourire en coin voir son rival se soumettre avait quelque chose de vraiment plaisant. Sans un regard supplémentaire, il retourna à sa paperasserie jugée urgente par les professeurs. Il commença par la liste des élèves en retenue le jour même et constata avec un certain sadisme que l'illusionniste en faisait partie le chef du comité de discipline jeta un regard par la fenêtre avec un sourire avant de se replonger dans son travail.

Mukuro exaltait, il y avait des sports de combat à défaut d'un combat contre Hibari, il pourrait passer ses nerfs sur ses pauvres adversaires. Il commença par la boxe mais refusa de porter les protections après tout, il avait quand même les bases du combat corps à corps. Pas que du combat d'ailleurs. Après avoir battu tous ses opposants, Mukuro partit s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche et attendit la fin de l'heure pour pouvoir aller prendre sa douche. Une fois sorti du vestiaire, une horde de filles le collèrent jusqu'à la porte du bureau d'Hibari.

Hibari se reposait dans son divan lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda qui était là s'apprêtant à le mordre à mort lorsqu'il aperçut Mukuro.

-Que fais-tu ici, ananas herbivore ? Ta retenue est dans un quart d'heure.

-Tsunayoshi m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose qui me concernait.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Le papier de la prison Vendicare j'aimerais savoir ce que je dois endurer à la place de retourner là bas.

-Je vois. Tu l'auras après ta retenue en attendant, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

-Kufufu~ J'ai gagné, j'avais droit à une récompense.

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

-Oya~ Tu n'auras pas assez avec le temps qu'il te reste. Et je préfère quand il y a des préliminaires…

Mukuro a juste eu le temps de se baisser pour éviter un coup de tonfas venant de son interlocuteur.

-Salle 213 pour ta retenue. J'arrive dans cinq minutes tu as besoin d'un bloc de feuilles et d'un bic.

-Oya~ L'alouette fait sa crise d'autorité.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Hibari a passé la plus longue heure de retenue de sa vie surveiller ne le gênait pas. Il était plongé dans un bouquin et ne tolérait aucun bruit malheureusement pour lui, l'illusionniste n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions. En fait, il devait traduire un texte d'anglais en japonais.

-Kyôya (le concerné fronça les sourcils), je n'arrive pas à retranscrire le texte en kanji, je peux te le faire en italien si tu veux.

-Recopie-le juste, herbivore. Maintenant plus un bruit jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Dès que le cloche sonna, l'illusionniste se dirigea vers le bureau de son alouette et resta à côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux dans la salle. Mukuro s'appuya alors sur le bureau et attendit les règles qu'il devait suivre pour ne pas retourner en prison. A la place de recevoir un paquet de feuilles, il en reçut deux.

-Ton règlement et le mien. Tu appliques les deux sinon, tu retournes en Italie.

-Kufufu~ L'alouette fait vraiment une crise d'autorité. Je te laisse avec Hibird les autres m'attendent.

Sans motivation, Mukuro partit en soupirant. Pour s'assurer du départ de son ennemi, Kyôya surveilla la cour et fut surpris de voir l'illusionniste plongé dans ses dossiers. En tout cas, il en était sûr, il arriverait à le soumettre. De son côté, Mukuro cherchait un moyen pour que son alouette tombe dans ses bras ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un jouet aussi intéressant.


	3. Chapter 3

Mukuro à Namimori 3

_Un grand merci à __**Loulou**__ pour sa review. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ce que tu m'as écrit parce qu'en fait, je trouve cette fic assez inintéressante et les personnages assez OOC. Apparemment, je me faisais des idées et d'un côté tant mieux. J'espère que tu n'attendras pas trop ce chapitre mais c'est la seule histoire que j'arrive encore à écrire (merci maladie de la page blanche)._

_Un autre merci à tous les autres qui passent lire (je sais, je vois mes statistiques grandir) et qui ne laissent pas de reviews._

_Bonnes lectures à vous, ô chers lecteurs…_

Lorsque Mukuro franchit les grilles, le cœur n'y était pas. A la limite, il avait l'impression de retourner à la prison Vendicare car ses faits et gestes devaient aussi être surveillés. La veille au soir, il avait lu les deux règlements que son alouette lui avait remis et au fil de sa lecture, son sourire omniprésent diminuait.

Une fois les grilles franchies, il se fit à nouveau assaillir par sa horde de filles mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur alors avec un sourire de psychopathe, il fit apparaître son trident. Comme par magie, le groupe se dissout pour laisser passer le chef du comité de discipline.

-Range ça de suite, herbivore.

-Oya~ Ne t'énerve pas, je dissolvais un groupe.

-C'est mon rôle de faire la loi ici.

-Kufufu~ L'alouette n'est pas du matin. Si tu me cherches, je serai en classe.

Il avait dit cela avec une voix désagréable et était ensuite parti vers le bâtiment principal. Une fois dans la classe de math, il sortit son livre du moment et se plongea dans sa lecture pour passer le temps. Dès que la cloche sonna, l'illusionniste marqua sa page puis sortit son cours. Il participa même si la motivation n'y était pas et à la fin de l'heure, il attendit le son de la sonnerie pour sortir.

Sans motivation, il se dirigea vers son cours de japonais tout en se remémorant les règles que la prison lui avait soumises. _« Il est interdit de se battre sans aucune raison valable seul l'accord du boss est autorisé. » « Obligation de suivre tous les cours de Namimori High School ainsi que de suivre le règlement scolaire. » « Le meurtre est formellement interdit. » « Interdiction de créer des illusions pour déclencher des combats ou encore pour troubler l'ordre » « Pas de harcèlement, autant moral que sexuel » _ Mukuro se souvenait de ces règles car la plupart l'ennuyaient au plus au point autant la troisième le laissait indifférent, autant les autres le mettaient de mauvais poil. La première signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus se battre contre son alouette durant ses heures d'étude, la deuxième ne l'ennuyait pas outre mesure car ses cours lui occupaient l'esprit, la quatrième le mettait vraiment en rogne car il ne pourrait plus provoquer Hibari et donc ne pas se battre contre lui et enfin, la cinquième signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer le plan qu'il avait formé dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, son voisin de droite lisait un bouquin et lorsqu'il vit arriver l'illusionniste, il rangea son livre et regarda par la fenêtre. Sans un regard supplémentaire, Mukuro posa ses affaires à côté de son banc et reprit sa lecture où il l'avait laissée jusqu'à ce que son professeur arrive. Une fois le cours commencé, il prit note de ce que dictait monsieur Yosawi. Vers la moitié du cours, le professeur commença à lire les textes écrits la veille en commençant pas celui de Mukuro : _« La fois où je me suis le plus amusé, c'est début de l'année passée, au moment où tous les élèves de Namimori High School. Le mieux a été lorsque j'ai battu l'alouette voir son visage haineux rien que pour moi. Comme toujours, j'ai montré que j'étais le meilleur. En tout cas je peux dire que Kyôya est la personne la plus amusante à combattre parce que même s'il est désarmé, il continuera d'annoncer qu'il va nous mordre à mort. Kufufu~ Vraiment amusant… »._ Le texte suivant était celui d'une certaine Sakura : _« La plus belle journée de ma semaine est aujourd'hui même. La première chose est qu'en fait, Mukuro-kun est dans ma classe de mathématiques et donc, je peux m'assurer qu'il ne regarde pas les autres filles. Ensuite, il m'a répondu que son livre était en italien c'est une belle langue et je suis sûre qu'il la parle merveilleusement bien… ». _Mukuro en avait assez entendu et espérait vraiment que ça s'arrête. Il n'était déjà pas d'humeur mais alors supporter ça, il avait vraiment des envies de meurtre sur la personne de Sakura. D'autres personnes avaient écrit des textes sur lui pourtant, il ne pensait pas être une bête de foire. Il se déconnecta de la réalité pour le reste du cours et se retrouva dans son monde où il fait bon vivre il y déambula sans but jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le professeur prononcer le mot herbivore. A partir de ce moment là, il réécouta le reste du texte : _« … Mon herbivore préféré est l'ananas ambulant il est fort et me force à me battre à 100% de mes capacités. Vendredi passé a été une bonne journée car il est arrivé à Namimori High School. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me battre contre lui mais je dois dire qu'être en prison réduit fortement les capacités physiques. C'était aussi un bon jour car j'ai mordu à mort le chef des herbivores car il n'arrivait pas à calmer son toutou une très bonne journée… »._ Le cours s'acheva sur ces belles paroles tous les élèves sortirent de la classe pour profiter au plus vite de leur courte récréation. Dans un premier temps, Mukuro s'est dirigé vers le toit avant de se souvenir de la règle numéro 15 qui interdisait cet endroit il s'est donc dirigé vers sa salle de classe suivante pour pouvoir lire son livre au calme.

Malheureusement pour lui, il croisa Tsuna dans les couloirs. Ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre tant que les ses deux amis et gardiens ne le suivaient pas arrivés dans un endroit calme, le châtain demanda la liste de directives venant de la prison. Dans un geste théâtral, l'illusionniste la sortit de son sac et la tendit à son boss. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'ajouter qu'il pouvait s'entraîner si un gardien le surveillait par contre, les autres règlent plaisaient au jeune mafieux. Mukuro partait déjà quand le plus petit le rattrapa.

-Ecoute Mukuro, peut-être que ça ne te plaît pas mais dit-toi bien que c'est moi qui t'ai fait libérer et pour ce faire, j'ai dû accepter la cérémonie de succession. J'espère que tu feras des efforts de ton côté.

-Être ici est déjà mieux que dans ce bocal je fais attention. Je contrôlerai ton corps un jour, Tsunayoshi.

-Je te laisse, les autres doivent me chercher.

Dans un soupir, l'illusionniste s'assit devant la porte d'une classe et sortit son livre déjà bien entamé. A la sonnerie, il finissait la dernière page de son roman sans motivation, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires où se trouvaient ses affaires. Comme il l'avait pensé, il arriva dans les derniers et dut se dépêcher de se changer car à la fin, il était seul dans le local. Mukuro retira sa chemise avec un soupir de soulagement pour se passer un t-shirt blanc mais quand il voulut le mettre en place, deux mains blanches vinrent se poser sur ses abdominaux accompagnées d'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

-Oya~ Qui est assez stupide pour me faire du rentre-dedans ?

-A ton avis, herbivore ?

-C'est très amusant petite alouette. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de retirer tes mains de là contrairement à toi, je dois participer au cours.

-J'ai décidé que durant le cours de gym du mardi, je me battrai contre toi. A présent, retires ces vêtements ridicules et remplace-les par ton uniforme je t'attends. Après tout, je peux me battre quand je veux.

-Kufufu~Je n'ai pas envie que tu te rinces l'œil.

Après avoir perdu cinq minutes, Mukuro se décida à se changer mais « oublia » de remettre sa cravate ainsi que de refermer les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Avec un sourire amusé, il regarda le chef du comité de discipline droit dans les yeux en faisant apparaître son trident.

-Pas de ça, ananas herbivore à mains nues et dehors.

-Kufufu~ Amusant.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kyôya se dirigea vers le terrain de base-ball suivi de près par l'illusionniste. Une fois arrivés, le premier se mit en position d'attaque tandis que le deuxième se positionnait en défense. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, le plus âgé des deux bondit sur son adversaire qui l'évita et qui profita de la proximité de son adversaire pour lui porter un coup. Malheureusement pour lui, son attaque ne toucha que le vide car Kyôya avait évité et repartait déjà à l'attaque. Du haut de sa salle de cours, Tsuna regardait les eux garçons se porter des coups à une vitesse ahurissante il ne sut retenir un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut ceux des deux combattants.

Vers la fin de l'heure, Mukuro avait repris un rythme de combat plutôt bon même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas au même niveau qu'avant. Son alouette avait peut-être raison, être renfermé dans un bocal n'aide pas à s'améliorer par contre, il avait quand même grandit. Avant que les autres n'arrivent, Mukuro rentra au vestiaire pour reprendre sa cravate et prendre une douche vite fait. Malheureusement pour lui, l'illusionniste était dans l'incapacité de refaire son nœud de cravate et s'il ne la remettait pas, il allait se faire encore coller. Après plusieurs essais ratés, en bon tricheur qu'il était, il créa une illusion puis se dirigea vers sa salle de cours suivante pour trouver un de ses « amis » qui pourrait l'aider à renouer ce truc autour de son cou.

Mukuro pesta, ce n'était pas du tout son jour le prof d'histoire n'était pas là et donc Hibari non plus. En dernier recours, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son alouette puis frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer. A sa grande surprise, le chef du comité de discipline était allongé sur l'unique fauteuil et avait l'air en pleine sieste, même l'Hibird piquait un roupillon. Dès qu'il a fait un pas, l'illusionniste reçut un regard noir ainsi que des piaillements mécontents.

-Que fais-tu ici herbivore ?

-J'ai deux problèmes techniques : ma cravate et mon livre est fini.

-Et ?

-Tu peux me montrer comment on fait un nœud ?

-Tu es un herbivore incapable.

Le manieur de tonfas se leva calmement et se dirigea vers le plus jeune avec un air blasé. Il le poussa ensuite sur un fauteuil pour ne plus être trop petit et d'un geste autoritaire, il quémanda le bout de tissus. L'illusionniste fit disparaître sa fausse cravate et écouta attentivement les conseils de son camarade de classe pour ensuite essayer de les refaire sans résultat.

-Je vais te la mettre. Si tu bouge, je t'étouffe avec.

-Kufufu~ Je ne t'en laisserai pas l'occasion.

Avec un air amusé, Kyôya retira sa propre cravate et la noua autour des poignets de Mukuro ce dernier perdit son sourire mais n'eut pas eu le temps de protester. Une paire de lèvres se colla aux siennes. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Kusakabe essoufflé.

-Kyo-san, je n'ai pas trouvé… Mukuro…

-DEHORS herbivore ! Je te mordrai à mort plus tard !

Le susnommé herbivore battit en retraite rapidement tandis que Mukuro étouffait un rire sincère sa petite alouette s'était fait prendre sur le fait. Pour une fois, il était lavé de tout soupçons, étant attaché comme il l'était, in n'avait pas su obliger son aîné. Ce dernier justement lui lança un regard meurtrier puis dans quelques gestes brusques lui noua sa cravate assez serrée juste assez pour qu'il n'étouffe pas.

-C'est ta punition pour avoir ri. Que voulais-tu dire à propos de ton livre ?

-Je l'ai achevé tantôt je voulais juste que tu me fasses une carte pour que je puisse emprunter quelques bouquins venant de l'école.

Sans détacher l'illusionniste, Hibari s'assit à son bureau et commença à remplir un formulaire au nom de Rokudo Mukuro. Il le signa et posa une petite carte sur le coin de son bureau. Mauvais joueur, le plus jeune essayait de desserrer sa cravate mais en vain, pareil pour ses mains fier de ses nœuds, Hibari se repencha vers les lèvres de l'illusionniste mais s'en détourna au dernier moment pour migrer vers l'oreille de sa proie. Il y murmura que Mukuro était collé pour le reste de la semaine. D'un geste rapide, il détacha les mains de l'illusionniste et renoua sa propre cravate tandis que l'autre garçon se levait et prenait sa carte.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Les quatre heures de cours et le temps de midi sont passés très rapidement pour Mukuro car il n'arrêtait pas de chercher des réponses à ses nombreuses questions celles-ci tournaient toutes autour de son alouette. Pourquoi l'avait-il dispensé du cours de gym ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi se sentait-il surveillé ? Pourquoi Hibari l'aidait-il ? Mais la plus gênante pour lui est sans doute laquelle où il se demande pourquoi il est si bien lorsque le plus vieux est à ses côtés.

Pour sa retenue, Mukuro devait copier le règlement de Namimori High School. Pour embêter son alouette, il le traduisit en italien et à la fin de l'heure, en bas de pages, il écrivit une phrase qui le fit bien rire : « Mi baci a morte domani, allodola.* » En rendant sa feuille, Mukuro eut un éclat de rire puis partit rapidement car il se faisait courser par l'alouette en question.

*Tu m'embrasseras à mort demain, alouette.


	4. Chapter 4

Mukuro à Namimori 4

_Coucou tout le monde. Je fais un passage éclair pour vous noter une modification qui a eu lieu grâce à __**Akari Aikawa**____sa remarque m'a bien aidée et j'ai repris ses écrits que j'ai mis en italique dans l'histoire. Enjoy !_

En ce beau mercredi ensoleillé, Mukuro franchit les grilles du lycée. Il souriait encore en pensant au sprint qu'il avait dû faire pour semer Kyôya en effet, ce dernier n'avait pas aimé la petite phrase de fin écrite par l'illusionniste.

Hibari était appuyé contre le mur un peu plus loin et surveillait ses herbivores pour vérifier à la bonne tenue du troupeau. Mais une fois qu'il aperçut Mukuro, il changea de poste d'observation pour ne plus voir l'illusionniste. Ce dernier sourit et se dirigea vers un banc en compagnie de Ken et Chikusa dans un soupir à peine audible, le garçon aux yeux dépareillés s'assit et s'empara de son livre emprunté à la bibliothèque mais il s'arrêta bien vite car il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer tous les kanji.

_Devant la classe d'anglais, Mukuro resserra sa cravate de manière à bien  
suivre le règlement. Il rentra pour se mettre à sa place et attendre le  
début du cours, c'est à dire l'arrivée du prof. Pendant toute l'heure,  
l'illusionniste participa le plus possible car comme ça, il s'occupait  
l'esprit._

Pour son heure d'étude, Mukuro se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hibari pour avoir une liste de certains kanji mais aussi rien que pour l'ennuyer. Par contre, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Dès qu'il a frappé, il s'est fait happer à l'intérieur puis se fit plaquer contre le mur et une mâchoire se ferma contre sa gorge. Au début, l'illusionniste ne sentit que la douleur causée par les dents mais il sentit une multitude de frissons parcourir son corps lorsqu'une langue humide passa sur les marques. Doucement, des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes mais il ne s'autorisa à respirer que lorsque l'autre garçon s'écarta un peu de lui. Hibari affichait alors un air satisfait tandis qu'il retournait à son bureau.

-Que me veux-tu cette fois, ananas herbivore ?

-J'arrive pas à lire certains kanji. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider mais je dois dire que je n'aime pas qu'on me morde~

-Je t'ai juste mordu à mort.

-Kufufu~ J'ai une marque maintenant en plus, il n'y a pas moyen de la camoufler.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, tu peux retourner à la salle d'étude.

-Je peux rester ici si je ne fais pas de bruit ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Ca t'évitera de me surveiller par la fenêtre comme l'autre jour~

-Dans le fauteuil et pas un mot sinon je te mords à mort.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Mukuro s'assit dans le fauteuil et sortit son cours de japonais et commença à relire ses notes. A la fin de l'heure, Hibari avait repoussé les cahiers de l'illusionniste puis s'était allongé dans le sofa, les jambes sur Mukuro. Ce dernier sourit lorsqu'il entendit la respiration calme du chef du comité de discipline qui s'était endormi.

L'illusionniste ne savait plus sur quel pied danser un jour Kyôya s'intéressait à lui, un autre il le traitait normalement. Le pire est sans aucun doute que pour le moment, il sert de repose-jambes à l'alouette et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait vraiment envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Et comble du malheur, le chef du comité de discipline avait mis sa main au niveau de son bassin dans son sommeil s'il la bougeait, Mukuro savait qu'il s'attirerait les foudres de l'autre gardien.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Hibari ouvrit doucement ses yeux puis porta sa main droite à son visage pour camoufler un bâillement puis retira ses jambes de l'accoudoir et également des genoux de Mukuro.

-Oya~ Bien dormi ?

-C'était trop court. Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à lire certains kanji ?

-J'ai quelques problèmes avec. En plus, Ken et Chikusa ne veulent plus suivre les cours.

-Eux ne sont pas obligés il n'y a que toi à être dangereux.

-Kufufu~ Maintenant que j'y pense, tu sais lire l'italien ?

-Un peu.

-Posso venire in ginocchio?*

-Non. Va à la récréation; je ne veux plus te voir avant le prochain cours.

-Oya~ Quel caractère.

Avant de sortir, Mukuro laissa un baiser sur le joue du gardien du nuage puis partit rapidement dans le but d'éviter certaines représailles. Arrivé dans la cour, il repéra sans mal ses deux acolytes car personne ne se trouvait dans leur entourage; avec un sourire amusé, l'illusionniste partit les rejoindre puis s'assit simplement sur le banc. Avec un soupir, le gardien du nuage croisa ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour poser son menton sur ses doigts. Durant sa récréation, Mukuro regarda passer les gens et s'amusa a leur faire peur; pas méchamment mais juste en les fixant. Il riait de la réaction de certains; en fait, il y en avait certains qui accéléraient le pas mais d'autres commençaient à rougir puis piquaient un sprint pour échapper à ces yeux dépareillés. Dès que la clohe sonna, l'illusionniste s'étira puis annonça à ses deux accolytes qu'eux pouvaient brosser. Avec un sourire dément, Ken partit de suite suivi de près pas Chikusa.

Dès qu'il rentra dans la classe d'allemand, Mukuro se prépara à suivre le cours et ignora royalement Kyôya; il voulait jouer? L'ancien détenu aussi.

Durant toute l'heure de cours, l'illusionniste gribouilla des notes dans tous les endroits possibles de ses feuilles pour pouvoir se rappeler de ce que disait le professeur. Ce dernier continuait sa matière en larguant petit à petit ses pauvres élèves. A la fin du cours, seuls les deux mafieux n'étaient pas perdus dans cette langue compliquée.

Pour leur dernière heure d'école de la journée, ils se séparèrent chacun pour aller à la leçon philosophique, morale pour le plus jeune et religion pour l'aîné. Mukuro n'était même pas étonné de voir partir l'autre en religion après tout, Kyôya habitait près du temple.

Le gardien de la brume se souvenait avoir eu cours la veille mais ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, trop absorbé par ses questions. Il a donc eu la chance de découvrir que l'on ne peut abolir la pensée par un acte de penser, selon le professeur. Après dix minutes, un effet somnolant s'empara de Mukuro ce dernier lutta contre le sommeil durant les cinquante minutes avant la fin de sa journée scolaire.

C'est donc un illusionniste les yeux embués de sommeil qui sortit de la classe de morale et qui ne parvint pas à éviter un coup de tonfas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hibari avant de faire apparaître son trident. Rien qu'à voir l'expression de Mukuro, la plupart des élèves partirent il fallait bien se mettre à leur place : leur chef du comité plus son premier rival et leurs envies meurtrières, ça fait peur.

-Pourquoi je me suis pris un coup alors que je n'avais rien fait ? Tu veux peut-être que je retourné à la prison Vendicare en me poussant à bout ? Pas de chance, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Suis-moi herbivore, je vais te prêter un livre de chez moi. Et range ton arme, on n'est pas en Italie ici.

-Oya~ Et si je n'ai pas envie de te suivre ?

-Libre à toi de savoir si tu veux te faire remarquer ou pas.

-Je rentre à Kokuyo Land. On se voit demain, alouette.

En conservant son air neutre, Hibari prit la main de Mukuro dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cour puis se dirigea vers chez lui en tenant fermement la main de l'illusionniste. Celui-ci se demandait pourquoi il se laissait diriger dans la ville par l'autre garçon et essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ressentait une douce chaleur émaner de la poigne de fer de son alouette. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une maison un peu en retrait et sans un mot, Kyôya lâcha l'autre garçon et saisit un trousseau de clefs.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hibari proposa à Mukuro de s'asseoir puis se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et en retira quelques livres. Il les posa ensuite sur la table et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

-Tu veux manger ici ou avec les deux herbivores ?

-Kufufu~ Proposé si gentiment, je ne peux qu'accepter de manger chez toi. Tes parents ne diront rien ?

-Ils sont morts.

-Oya~ Je ne savais pas.

-C'est pas grave. Ne touches à rien, je vais deux minutes dans la cuisine si quelque chose à bougé, je te mords à mort.

Avec un sourire amusé, l'illusionniste posa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit l'autre qui revint quelques instants plus tard avec un soupir d'exaspération. Avant d'avoir pu réagir Mukuro se retrouva allongé sur le fauteuil avec un Hibari au regard brûlant au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier avait un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. Après seulement quelques instants, Kyôya goûtait le cou de l'illusionniste il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait vraiment bien lorsque Mukuro était près de lui et vu que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de le repousser, il allait en profiter. Doucement, il élargit la cravate du garçon sous lui lorsque le cuiseur à riz sonna avec un soupir énervé, le gardien du nuage se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Mukuro à ses talons.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux à la table et commencèrent le repas dans le silence. Contrairement à ce que Mukuro avait pu penser, ce qu'il mangeait était vraiment bon même si c'était simplement une tranche de viande accompagnée de riz.

-Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

-Je l'ai appris tout seul. Tais-toi et mange.

-Oya~ Pourquoi m'as-tu invité en fait ?

-J'avais pas envie d'être seul et comme ça, je pourrai te mordre à mort après.

-Kufufu~ Intéressant~

Ils finirent de manger dans le calme puis Mukuro reprit les assiettes et les déposa dans l'évier sous le regard médusé de l'autre garçon. Il sourit alors énigmatiquement et s'approcha de sa proie du moment.

-Ce que je vais faire ne compte pas comme harcèlement après tout, tu es consentant. N'est-ce pas, Kyôya~

En disant cela, Mukuro s'approchait d'Hibari jusqu'à la coincer contre le plan de travail il plaça ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de sa victime et entraîna cette dernière dans un baiser langoureux et doux. Tout le contraire des deux hommes mais pourtant, aucun des deux ne souhaitait rompre l'échange. Ils ne s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre qu'à cause du manque d'air et le gardien de la brume put contempler son collègue du nuage avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mukuro avait envie d'être sérieux et d'assumer ce qu'il faisait chose surprenante quand on connaissait l'homme. Kyôya fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir de lumière rieuse dans les yeux de l'autre garçon mais plutôt un air sérieux.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et le propriétaire des lieux en profita pour inverser les rôles mais à son grand étonnement, l'illusionniste se laissa faire.

-Tu es un herbivore. Les herbivores, je les mords à mort.

Il accompagna sa phrase de mordillements à la base du cou de l'illusionniste qui, surprit du plaisir qu'il ressentait rien qu'avec de petites morsures, rejeta la tête en arrière. Le gardien du nuage était agréablement surpris que la respiration et de la soumission de l'autre gardien. Doucement, il dénoua la cravate de Mukuro et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur calculée puis laissa ses mains retoucher ce torse si bien dessiné. Rokudo, sous ses caresses, ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur le dos musclé du chef du comité de discipline. Comme ils étaient partis, ils allaient sûrement finir cela sur le canapé ou dans le meilleur des cas dans le lit.

Petit à petit, Kyôya poussait Mukuro vers le salon dans le but d'arriver à son sofa. Lorsque l'illusionniste perdit l'équilibre, il entraîna son alouette avec lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une position qui convenait très bien à leurs envies en effet, le plus jeune était déjà torse nu, ceinture débouclée et le plus âgé n'avait plus qu'un bouton tenant sa chemise entre-ouverte. Voir l'illusionniste dans cet état n'aidait pas Hibari à calmer la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon au contraire, on aurait dit que le plus jeune avait compris car il frottait son genou contre avec un sourire enjôleur. Pour la énième fois, Kyôya plongea dans le cou de Mukuro. Un téléphone portable sonna tandis que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Hibari partit ouvrir tandis que Rokudo décrochait.

-Kufufu~ Vous êtes bien chez Rokudo Mukuro. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, vous pouv…

-Mukuro. Je t'ai fait cinq appels en absence et pour ton information, je suis à la porte. Rhabille-toi.

La communication téléphonique se stoppa et Mukuro aperçut un Tsunayoshi tremblant sur le pas de la porte. Pas du tout gêné par sa tenue, l'illusionniste se positionna à l'entrée et demanda quel bon vent amenait son cher boss.

-Rhabille-toi herbivore nous avons une réunion. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai faire ma sieste là bas.

-Kufufu~ Je serai là dans une minute.

En effet, une minute plus tard, le gardien de la brume réapparut habillé et suivit son supposé boss en compagnie d'Hibari.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, parles-tu italien ?

-Non mais Reborn essaie de m'apprendre.

-Très bien. Kufufu~ Kyoya, quando siamo indietro?**

-Silenzio, erbivoro. ***

-Kufufu~ Domani, ho un ora di studio, potremmo andare ~

-Tais-toi ou je te mords à mort.

-Quand tu veux mon petit Kyôya~

Tsuna avait eu raison de ne pas vouloir aller chercher ses gardiens il n'avait strictement rien compris de leur conversation mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas très relevé mais sûrement dans la continuation de leur début d'après midi. S'il avait su, il aurait désobéi à Reborn.

_Alors j'avais envie de mettre de l'italien car j'imagine très bien ce que ça doit donner avec la voix de Kyôya ou de Mukuro. Les traductions sont en dessous de ceci. Une review?_

_*Je peux venir sur tes genoux?_

_**Kyôya, quand est-ce qu'on remet ça?_

_*** Silence herbivore_

_**** Demain, j'ai une heure d'étude, on pourrait continuer~_


	5. Chapter 5

Mukuro à Namimori 5

La réunion de la veille avait duré une bonne heure pour n'arriver à aucun accord. Tout ce que ce rassemblement avait réussi à faire, c'était d'énerver les deux gardiens les plus désobéissants de la dixième génération. Dès qu'ils purent s'en aller, Rokudo et Hibari disparurent sous une pluie battante de ce moi de novembre la seule différence entre les deux garçons a été la durée de leur chemin sou la pluie.

6918*6918*6918*6918*6918

Lorsque Mukuro passa les grilles le jeudi matin, en retard, il était méconnaissable. Il avait les joues rougies à cause de la fièvre, une écharpe indigo enroulée autour du cou et avait même changé sa longue veste en cuir contre une plus chaude. Par moment, il perdait même presque l'équilibre et titubait dangereusement.

Lorsqu'il rentra en classe, l'illusionniste s'excusa auprès du professeur, se dirigea vers sa place et essaya de suivre le restant de l'heure mais sans grand succès. En effet, ses vertiges ne diminuaient pas et en plus de ceux-ci, il était secoué de tremblements.

Arrivé à ce qui servait de salle d'étude, il s'affala sur le premier banc et mis sa tête dans ses bras, prêt à s'endormir, l'écharpe ne quittant pas son cou. A présent, il avait une migraine causée par le bruit ambiant si ça continuait, il allait en tuer un pour calmer les autres et tant pis s'il retournait à Vendicare. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque tout le brouhaha s'arrêta net.

-Où est Rokudo Mukuro ?

-Il est au fond de la classe Kusakabe-san.

-Il doit aller dans **son** bureau, de suite.

Dans un effort, Mukuro se leva et prit ses affaires pour se rendre au bureau du chef du comité de discipline. Il tanguait dangereusement et était en train de se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever car longer les murs pour éviter de tomber n'est pas son occupation favorite. Dès qu'il arriva devant la porte, il s'y appuya quelques secondes le temps que le décor cesse de tourner puis rentra.

-Tu es en retard herbivore.

Sans un mot, Mukuro se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'y affala sans prêter attention à l'autre garçon.

-Tu es arrivé en retard ce matin, tu n'as pas signalé ce dernier à un membre du comité de discipline et tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit.

-Oya~ C'est tout ?

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

Mukuro haussa les épaules et s'allongea pour essayer de faire diminuer ses vertiges mais sans résultat. La prochaine fois, il s'arrangerait pour loger chez l'imbécile qui organise une réunion il ne se souvenait même pas d'être tombé une fois malade. L'illusionniste devina un mouvement agressif sur sa gauche mais ne parvint pas à l'éviter et pourtant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ananas herbivore ?

-J'ai attrapé une jolie crève, ça ne se voit pas ? Tout ça parce qu'il fallait que je participe à une réunion stupide.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Tu oublie peut-être que si je ne viens pas, je retourne à Vendicare je ne veux pas retourner dans cette cellule.

-Reste ici au chaud. Si j'apprends que tu sors, je te mordrai à mort.

-Kufufu~ L'alouette s'inquiète pour moi.

Pour faire taire l'illusionniste, Kyôya s'en approcha et l'embrassa, constatant sa fièvre. Dans un soupir, il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller corriger Tsunayoshi ce dernier savait très bien où Mukuro logeait. Le plus vieux se redressa brusquement faisant tourner un peu plus vite le monde de son cadet ce dernier plaça son bras devant ses yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

6918*6918*6918*6918*6918

Le gardien de la brume se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement près de lui il ouvrit péniblement un œil et s'aperçut que c'était son alouette qui ramenait deux bentos. En détournant le regard, Kyôya ramena une chaise près du canapé et commença son repas. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à l'illusionniste mais ce dernier s'était rendormi. Il soupira puis réveilla l'autre garçon grâce à sa grande douceur, c'est-à-dire un coup de tonfas, pas trop fort car il faut ménager les herbivores malades.

-Mais pourquoi tu me frappes espèce d'emmerdeur.

-Tsunayoshi m'a dit de te faire manger et si tu dors, tu en es incapable.

-Oya~ Notre boss s'inquiète pour moi.

-Mange.

Kyôya désigna le deuxième bento du regard mais Mukuro afficha juste un sourire désolé avant de fermer les yeux.

-Kufufu~ J'ai une devinette pour toi alouette~

-Hn.

-Comment un herbivore peut manger quand son repas bouge devant lui ?

-Il devient un carnivore et il mange ce qui lui chante. Mange maintenant.

Décidément, le gardien du nuage ne comprenait vraiment rien ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que l'illusionniste était vraiment malade et vraiment incapable de manger seul dans cet état là ? Vu le regard meurtrier qu'il venait de recevoir, Mukuro se décida à essayer de s'asseoir pour attraper son repas jusque là, il n'y avait pas de problème. Quand il s'empara de ses baguettes, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait vraiment fort et le signala à l'autre gardien. Ce dernier soupira et avant de manger son morceau de viande _(carnivore l'alouette, carnivore…)_ il annonça à l'illusionniste qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Sans espoir, le gardien de la brume tenta de prendre un morceau de poulet mais avant d'avoir réussi à la porter à sa bouche, la boulette de viande tomba par terre.

-Tu es un herbivore incapable. Mange.

Hibari accompagna ses paroles en poussant un légume contre les lèvres de l'autre garçon celui-ci ouvrit la bouche puis prit la nourriture entre ses dents avec un sourire de remerciement. Après quelques bouchées, l'illusionniste remercia son collègue puis se recoucha dans le but de diminuer ses vertiges le seul reproche qu'il aurait pu faire à Kyôya aurait été que ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné de viande mais juste du riz accompagné de légumes.

-Kufufu~ Je te remercie mon petit Kyôya~

-Tsunayoshi viendra te chercher à la fin de ses cours. Tu logeras chez lui.

-Oya~ Tu ne m'invites pas chez toi ?

-Je n'ai qu'un lit.

-Kufufu~ Où est le problème ?

Sans répondre, le chef du comité de discipline referma le bento de l'illusionniste et continua le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il le referme également avant de l'avoir vidé. Lorsqu'il se leva, il sentit un poids et se rendit compte que Mukuro avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et s'était endormi comme ça. Avec un soupir, il s'empara de son livre posé à portée de main et continua sa lecture sans s'occuper du poids sur les genoux. Malheureusement pour l'illusionniste, il dut se lever pour aller en cours lorsque la sonnerie retentit et cette fois, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il se leva mais rencontra une résistance : Mukuro avait enroulé ses doigts dans sa cravate et alors qu'il se relevait il avait réveillé l'illusionniste. Ce dernier arborait un sourire amusé et les yeux rieurs malgré la fièvre qui rougissait ses joues et ses nombreux tremblements, il parvint à tirer le chef du comité de discipline vers le bas et quémanda un baiser.

-Tu es malade je ne veux pas tes microbes.

-Oya~ Ca ne t'a pas gêné plus tôt. Kufufu~ Allez Kyôya, juste un petit baiser~

Le gardien du nuage fusilla l'autre garçon du regard avant de se laisser faire il avait compris qu'en donnant ce que l'illusionniste voulait, il conservait un certain calme autour de lui. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait, Rokudo relâcha la cravate d'Hibari celui-ci se redressa et partit sans un mot vers son cours de physique.

Mukuro se retrouva seul à nouveau mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas il profita plutôt de sa solitude pour se rendormir et essayer de digérer ce qu'il avait mangé. Il devait avouer qu'il avait envie de dormir dans un vrai lit, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture et de ne plus bouger une fois bien installé qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour ça ?

Après quatre sonneries, Kyôya retourna dans son bureau en compagnie de Tsuna, de Gokudera et de Yamamoto. Il y trouva Mukuro à moitié endormi, la chemise entre ouverte et l'écharpe toujours enroulée autour du cou vu comme ça, on aurait juste dit un adolescent inoffensif. Tout le contraire de la réalité. L'illusionniste, dérangé par tout ce remue-ménage, se redressa et admira le petit groupe de mafiosi en pleine engueulade. Dans un soupir, il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement prêt à se mettre en route. Avec un sourire amusé, il s'appuya contre le gardien du nuage en perdant l'équilibre. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et repoussa l'autre garçon contre le gardien de la pluie.

-Ha ha~ Tu es bien calme Hibari.

-Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, vous pouvez partir, bande d'herbivores.

-Hiiii ! C'est bon, on y va. Merci beaucoup Hibari-san.

-Hn.

-Oya~ Tu ne me dis pas au revoir, mon petit Kyôya ?

Comme réponse, le gardien du nuage se mit en position d'attaque, tonfas aux mains. Les autres partirent rapidement peu désireux de se faire mordre à mort par leur collègue.

6918*6918*6918*6918*6918

Mukuro n'en revenait pas lui qui avait été rejeté partout, lorsqu'il arriva à la demeure Sawada, la maîtresse de maison arriva et lui souhaita la bienvenue avec un magnifique sourire.

-Tu dois être Mukuro-kun ? Tu aurais pu dire que tu n'avais plus le chauffage chez toi hier.

-Oui, je suis bien Mukuro. On va dire que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça~

-Ca ne fait rien. Tu es le bienvenu ici alors fais comme chez toi.

-Kufufu~ C'est entendu.

L'illusionniste jeta un coup d'œil à son supposé boss et remarqua sans mal son malaise. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Mukuro demanda où il pouvait aller se reposer. Nana Sawada demanda alors à son fils de montrer sa chambre à l'autre garçon et lui proposa un futon. Sans protester, Mukuro s'y coucha et s'enroula immédiatement dans la couverture quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait entendre une respiration lente.

Un peu plus tard, Tsuna fut envoyé pour réveiller Mukuro afin qu'il puisse aller manger avec les autres puis qu'il aille prendre une douche et enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Avec son rire habituel, il demanda pour prendre sa douche avant d'aller manger dans un soupir, le decimo accepta et sortit de sa chambre.

Sous le jet, l'illusionniste se détendit un peu et leva son visage vers le pommeau, ressentant l'eau chaude couler le long de son visage pour descendre ensuite le long de son corps pour continuer son chemin par la tuyauterie. Après s'être savonné, il sortit de la douche et commença à s'essuyer pour passer ensuite un boxer noir avec des ananas. Il finit de s'habiller avec un pantalon en toile noire accompagné d'un t-shirt camouflé dans les tons bleus il descendit avec une veine pulsant sur le front.


	6. Chapter 6

Mukuro à Namimori

_Bonjour ! Désolée de publier si tard mais les profs ses sont acharnés sur moi en me bombardant de devoirs et je n'ai donc pas su avancer -.-' Je vous publie l'avant dernier chapitre bonne lecture ^^'_

Après une semaine de convalescence, c'est un Mukuro motivé, dirons-nous, qui passa les grilles de Namimori High School en compagnie des gardiens du ciel, de la pluie, de la tempête et du soleil en ce vendredi un peu ensoleillé. Son regard croisa celui de l'alouette quelques instants avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres et qu'il se dirige vers le gardien du nuage. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir que l'illusionniste ignora royalement comme si de rien n'était, Rokudo s'appuya auprès de Kyôya et débuta une conversation fort inutile juste pour ennuyer l'autre garçon. Le plus jeune suivit son senpai jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent aller en cours.

Le cours de japonais s'est très bien passé si on oublie le « mettez-vous par trois et faites une mini pièce de théâtre que vous présenterez l'heure suivante ». La répartition se fit rapidement : Mukuro se dirigea vers le banc de Kyôya, Sakura suivant l'illusionniste de près. Les deux garçons virent d'un mauvais œil la greluche qui suivait Mukuro de trop près.

-Ne Kyô-kun, voglio che tu ~ *

Le dit Kyô-kun s'étouffa en lançant un regard surpris à l'illusionniste et de son côté, la pauvre fille se demandait bien ce que sa proie avait bien pu dire pour que le préfet le regarde comme ça mais elle en arriva à la conclusion que la langue employée était de l'italien. Lorsque les deux mafiosi voulaient parler sans être compris, ils utilisaient cette langue à la place du japonais dans le seul but de larguer les oreilles indiscrètes.

L'heure d'éude, Mukuro la passa dans le bureau du chef du comité de discipline à essayer d'étudier les kanjis que l'alouette avait jugé intéressants avec leur traduction en italien à côté. En effet, Rokudo avait eu assez de temps pour analyser ce qui le liait à Hibari et avait été forcé d'admettre que si ce n'était pas de l'amour, cétait de l'attirance et pas que sexuelle d'ailleurs. Il s'était bien ramolli en prison: s'amourracher de Kyôya et ne plus gagner de combat. La prison n'était pas bénéfique, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment la prison mais plus flotter dans un bocal qui est gênant. Il essayait d'étudier parce qu'en fait, il était assit dans le fauteuil du bureau personnel de l'alouette, la tête de celle-ci posée sur les genoux de l'illusionniste et elle jouait avec une mèche de cheveux plus longue que les autres. Car oui, Mukuro avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux et à présent, lorsqu'il défaisait sa queue basse (ou quand Kyôya lui tirait son élastique), les longues mèches lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que l'épaule.

-Tu avances herbivore?

-Oui petite alouette des champs mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Hn.

Hibari retira ses doigts de la mèche mais des doigts enlacèrent alors les siens tandis qu'il posait leurs mains entrelacées sur le genou qui lui servait d'oreiller. Lui non plus ne voulait pas parler d'amour mais il se laissait faire par l'illusionniste, appréciant les contacts qu'il avait avec lui.

Même durant la récréation, les deux garçons sont restés ensemble dans le bureau, profitant du calme pour échanger quelques baisers. Jusqu'à ce que Reborn arrive dans la petite salle et les surprenne dans un baiser passionné.

-Ciaossu Hibari, Mukuro.

-Bébé.

-Arcobaleno~

-Mukuro, Tsuna aimerait te voir. Il est sur le toit.

-Oya~ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix; j'y vais petite alouette.

-Hn.

Dans un geste théâtral, l'illusionniste s'écarta de son partenaire et lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sur le chemin jusqu'au toit, Mukuro se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de faire baisser sa migraine juste pour qu'elle soit un peu plus supportable car il imaginait bien le bruit qu'il devait y avoir avec l'attroupement de mafieux. Comme toujours, il avait eu raison; le bruit qu'il subissait sur le toit était vraiment insupportable et en plus, son boss l'avait juste appelé pour lui annoncer une mission en duo avec Hibari. Avant de partir, l'illusionniste acquiesça puis redescendit vers le bureau du chef du comité de discipline.

Après la sonnerie, les deux gardiens partirent vers leur classe d'allemans tout en parlant de leur mission, en italien bien sûr, interdiction de faire savoir à tout le monde qu'ils nageaient dans le monde ténébreux de la mafia. Etonnemment, personne ne commentait le rapprochement des deux garçons mais peut-être que les élèves tenaient seulement à leur vie et donc s'abstenaient de commentaires.

Deux heures c'est long, très long. Alors imaginez écouter durant deux longues heures avec une migraine attroce un cours dont vous n'en avez comlètement rien à cirer, c'est difficile; sans compter quand la seule personne que vous appréciez est à vos côtés, vous avez plus envie de l'embêter que d'écouter des babillages inutiles. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Mukuro car le garçon à côté de lui ne bougeait pas et regardait droit devant lui avec une respiration trop calme.

-Kyôya?

L'illusionnste eut beau appeler le gardien du nuage, ce dernier ne répondait à aucun de ses appels et se décida seulement bouger lorsque Rokudo commença à écrire sur sa main mais le mal était fait; à présent, si on regardait la main d'Hibari, on pouvait y lire 'dormeur' écrit au bic bleu.

A part cet incident mineur, il ne s'est plus rien passé durant les deux heures de cours avant le temps de midi. Comme leur récré, les deux garçons passèrent cette heure de temps libre dans le bureau ou plutôt, Kyôya attaché à son fauteuil et Mukuro lui donnant la becquée comme remerciement pour la semaine d'avant. L'alouette ne reçut que des légumes, petite vengeance personnelle; pour sa part, Rokudo recevait des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il regardait son camarade de classe.

-Tu sais, Kyô-kun, beaucoup de monde aimerait être à ta place. Même dans cette école loin du milieu.

-Détache-moi que je te morde à mort.

-Oya~ Je pensais que tu aimerais que je te nourisse; tu es tellement mignon~

-Dès que tu me détaches, je te mordrai à mort et tu t'en souviendras de cette fois.

-Kufufu~ J'e n'attends que ça~

Avec un sourire amusé, il referma leur bento et détacha son alouette cette dernière se jeta sur lui et, entraînés par l'élan, ils tombèrent tous deux dans une position compromettante. Evidemment, il fallait que Reborn arrive à ce moment là et les prenne en photo grâce à Léon.

-Tsunabruti vous cherche tous les deux pour vous donner les détails de votre mission vous devriez aller le trouver avant la fin de votre temps de midi.

-On va y aller, n'est-ce pas Kyô-kun ?

-Appelle-moi encore comme ça une fois et je te fais changer de classe.

-Kufufu~

Tous deux se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers le toit, l'endroit préféré de la bande d'herbivore. Ils y trouvèrent Tsuna accompagné des autres gardiens.

-Bon vous voilà enfin, Mukuro, Hibari. J'aimerais vous expliquer votre mission.

-Vas-y herbivore j'aimerais continuer ce que j'ai commencé.

-Kufufu~

-En fait, vous partez pour l'Italie cette nuit. Normalement, il n'y aura pas de combats c'est juste qu'il nous fallait deux représentants de la dixième génération pour aller à une réception mais le problème, c'est qu'il faut également parler italien et je n'en comprends pas un mot. Vous irez donc au manoir Cavallone où se déroule la soirée et vous profiterez d'une chambre commune.

-Je reste à Namimori.

-Ca ne devrait pas te gêner Hibari-san, tu es tout le temps avec Mukuro et pareil pour toi Mukuro.

-Oya~ Je n'ai émis aucune objection.

-Je ne quitte pas le Japon.

-On surveillera Namimori en ton absence et on s'occupera d'Hibird. Après, tu dois juste passer le début de semaine là bas et tu reviens. A ton retour, tu pourras te battre contre la personne de ton choix.

-D'accord herbivore mais je garde Hibird et tu as intérêt à t'entraîner. Il te reste quatre jours.

-Kufufu~ Et pour la prison ?

-C'est un ordre de ton boss, tu es autorisé à quitter le Japon.

-Kufufu~Ca va être intéressant.

-Ah, Hibari-san, Mukuro, à la fin des cours, vous recevrez votre tenue pour la soirée et un taxi viendra vous chercher chez vous.

-L'ananas passera la soirée chez moi donc un seul suffira.

-D'accord. Merci les gars.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux garçons redescendirent jusqu'à ce que Kyôya ne plaque Mukuro contre le mur et l'embrasse avec force. Il fut malheureusement interrompu par la sonnerie de début du cours de physique dans un soupir, ils s'écartèrent et se mirent en route vers la salle 213. Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et attendirent le début du cours.

Comme d'habitude Hibari ne fit pas attention à son voisin jusqu'à la fin de ce cours interminable et ennuyant à souhait. Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, ils reçurent leurs tests et comparèrent leurs points Mukuro avait le maximum (merci la tricherie) tandis que Kyôya avait seulement soixante pourcent.

-Oya~ Tu ne m'as pas écouté ma petite alouette ?

-Non.

Mukuro sourit sincèrement pour une fois et toujours avec ce sourire, ébouriffa les cheveux du japonais. Ce dernier lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes faisant cesser l'imbécile d'italien. Sur le chemin vers leur prochaine classe, Rokudo abandonna son collègue devant la salle d'anglais tandis que le chef du comité de discipline se dirigea vers son bureau.

Les trois dernières heures de cours sont passées très rapidement mais en même temps, Mukuro croyait que ça avait duré des lustres. Il était quand même impatient d'aller chez Hibari, comme un enfant qui attend patiemment une surprise promise depuis longtemps.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, Kyôya accepta de rentrer chez lui, l'illusionniste sur les talons. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, le propriétaire des lieux poussa l'autre garçon contre le mur derrière la porte et sans douceur aucune, lui retira sa veste qu'il jeta un peu plus loin puis sans s'occuper des préoccupations de Mukuro, le gardien du nuage retira l'élastique qui retenait les longs cheveux bleutés. Le gardien de la brume n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'une main très aventureuse frotta son entrejambe, l'excitant d'avantage.

-Rokudo Mukuro, Ti darò piacere. **

-Mmm... Kyôya~

Le manieur de tonfas laissait ses mains parcourir le corps musclé de son collègue et ne lui laissait aucun répit pour éviter un éventuel changement de situation; il n'avait aucune envie de se faire dominer par l'illusionniste, en fait, de se faire dominer tout court. Doucement, Mukuro repoussa Hibari et, à son tour, il commença à le déshabiller; il avait bien compris où l'autre garçon voulait en venir.

-Kufufu~ J'accepte si c'est dans le lit. Pas autre part.

-Hn. De tous les herbivores, je choisis le plus exigent. Suis-moi.

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rokudo suivit son hôte à travers un couloir pour ensuite arriver à une chambre à coucher spacieuse. Sans aucune délicatesse, Hibari poussa l'autre garçon sur son lit puis se positionna à califourchon avant de repartir embrasser son partenaire pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougeux.

Rapidement, les corps se dénudèrent et la température monta encore un peu plus. Doucement, trop doucement, Hibari pénétra Mukuro tout en lui prodiguant un peu de plaisir grâce à de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Rokudo avait détourné la tête, pas à cause des perles de douleur qui perlaient de ses yeux mais parce qu'il avait abandonné sa fierté dans le seul but d'être avec Kyôya. Lorsqu'il sentit une main tourner son visage, il résista jusqu'à sentir une paire de lèvres se poser doucement au coin de son oeil bleu. Après plusieurs tentatives venant du garçon au-dessus de lui, Mukuro accepta de faire pivoter sa tête et fut entraîné dans un baiser doux et langoureux; chose exceptionnelle venant de la part de Kyôya.

-Mukuro, je peux bouger?

-Vas-y.

La seule chose que Mukuro ressentit au départ a été une douleur vive malgré le traitement doux de son amant puis au fur et à mesure qu'il se détendait, il percevait un peu de plaisir. Ce soulagement était seulement dû à la lenteur choisie par son partenaire mais aussi parce que malgré la douleur, il c'était la personne qu'il appréciait le plus avec qui il partageait ce moment privilégé.

Petit à petit, la cadence éccéléra tandis que les deux garçons s'embrassaient, plus pour couvrir leurs gémissements que par nécessité. Après un coup de rein plus prononcé que les autres, Hibari toucha la prostate de Mukuro; ce dernier, avec ce pic de plaisir ne sut s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de l'autre garçon. Kyôya accéléra faisant gémir l'illusionniste de plus en plus fort et plus Rokudo laissait échaper des râles de plaisir, plus le gardien du nuage avait envie d'entendre son nom sortir d'entre ces lèvres gonflées et rougies par les nombreux baisers échangés.

Ils avaient fini par éjaculer, Kyôya en Mukuro et celui-ci entre leurs deux ventres. Un peu après, Hibari se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de l'illusionniste, profitant du moment de plénitude dû à l'orgasme. Son premier en plus. Ce garçon avait totalement boulversé sa vie, aussi bien socialement que sexuellement mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Tout en baîllant, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre à Hibird de rentrer au chaud.

-Mon petît Kyôya, y a-t-il moyen que je prenne une douche?

-C'est la porte adjacente. Il y a des draps dans l'armoire, tu peux te servir.

-Kufufu~ Je te jure que si je boîte, je te ferai la même chose un de ces jours~

En disant cela, Mukuro se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers la porte désignée plus tôt avant de se sentir tirer en arrière. Il regarga alors son alouette qui arborait un magnifique ton rosé ainsi qu'un regard inconnu pour l'illusionniste.

-Qu'attends-tu pour m'embrasser? Tu es plus grand que moi à ce que je sache.

-Kufufu~ Come quando mi guardi così~ ***

-Hn

Le gardien de la brume se pencha un peu et s'empara délicatement des lèvres de l'autre garçon qui se contenta de se laisser emporter pr le court mais intense échange. Puis entraîna Mukuro vers la douche qu'il mit couler avant de se faire pousser dedans par son ananas herbivore et son regard troublant où on pouvait lire du bonheur pur et simple.

Sous le jet d'eau, il y avait des mains savonneuses qui passaient sur les corps et pas nécessairement sur celui propriétaire de la main mais ça s'arrêtait là. Les deux garçons profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre pour découvrir le corps qui les attirait tant. Ils durent sortir lorsque le jet devint froid et dans un soupir, Mukuro s'enroula dans un peignoir appartenant à Kyôya tandis que ce dernier se baladait avec une serviette dans le cou à la recherche des vêtements qu'il avait préparés. Etrangement, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour faire la liaison entre le sourire amusé et la disparition dans un déplacement vif, il s'empara de ses vêtements. Malheureusement, ils avaient été remplacés par d'autres ou plus particulièrement d'un boxer noir à motif d'ananas. Il soupira et enfila les vêtements que lui tendait l'illusionniste.

-Kufufu~ J'ai une question pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je mets comme vêtements ?

-Je pense que je peux te passer une tenue trop grande pour moi.

-Merci Kyo-chan~

A l'heure prévue, les deux garçons étaient prêts pour leurs nombreuses heures de vol. Ils avaient mangé, donnant la becquée à l'autre puis Mukuro avait élu domicile sur le canapé et avait souvent regardé par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la voiture arrive pour les embarquer.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, ils montèrent dans le jet qui leur était réservé puis une fois à l'intérieur, Kyôya relâcha Hibird qui s'envola dans l'habitacle sous le regard amusé de Mukuro. Ce dernier fut le premier à trouver la chambre avec lit double vraiment du cinq étoiles cet avion. Il s'allongea sur le matelas moelleux et s'enroula dans les couvertures bientôt accompagné par son alouette qui se blottit bien vite dans ses bras.

*J'ai envie de toi

** Je vais te donner du plaisir.

*** J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Mukuro à Namimori 

_ Bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin le dernier chapitre de « Mukuro à Namimori » mais rassurez-vous, je vais encore écrire un épilogue car je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fin. Sur ce coup, vous pouvez remercier mon prof de physique qui m'a complètement ruiné le moral c'est ce qui m'a motivé à écrire. Allez, je vous fous la paix, Bonne lecture~_

Le voyage était passé rapidement. En effet, les deux garçons avaient dormi une bonne partie du chemin puis même après s'être réveillés, ils étaient restés allongés. Hibari était collé contre Mukuro et ce dernier avait enlacé la taille de son alouette avec possessivité. S'en était suivies des protestations venant de « Kyô-chan~ » et des plaisanteries de l'illusionniste.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

A l'aéroport, une magnifique limousine les attendait. Seul hic au tableau, Dino aussi ce qui étouffa les plans foireux de Mukuro dans l'œuf. Les deux Vongola saluèrent l'autre homme puis montèrent à sa suite dans la limousine une fois installés, le boss Cavallone leur servit un verre et leur expliqua en quoi consistait leur mission. En gros, ils devaient juste se montrer un peu et répondre à certaines questions ainsi que donner une bonne image de la dixième génération.

-Alors, s'il vous plait, faites des efforts pour au moins avoir l'air sympathiques.

-Hn.

-Kufufu~ Mais je suis sympathique~

-Je n'en doute pas. Et surtout, ne vous battez pas, c'est vraiment important.

-Il n'y a que toi, herbivore pour dire des choses aussi stupides. On a compris.

-Une dernière chose, si tu veux Kyôya, tu peux venir loger dans ma chambre.

-Oya~ Qu'est- ce que ça ve…

-C'est Hibari pour toi.

-Bien bien.

Le reste du trajet s'est fait dans un silence pesant, très pesant. En effet, Mukuro jetait des regards meurtriers vers Dino et des rieurs vers Hibari. Ce dernier caressait Hibird d'un geste habituel tout en lançant des regards froids aux deux autres personnes présentes et Dino, lui, jetait des regards suspects sur les deux gardiens.

Une fois arrivés au manoir Cavallone, les deux Vongola subirent la visite guidée puis partirent dans leur chambre pour s'apprêter. Dès que la porte se referma sur leur hôte, Mukuro enlaça l'autre garçon et les entraîna dans un baiser passionné au goût de la jalousie qui l'habitait. A la fin de l'échange, Kyôya le repoussa sans ménagement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des gémissements provenir de la douche de la chambre 61. Mukuro n'avait pas aimé être repoussé et avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de son alouette pour créer une illusion tandis qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain. Comme il l'avait pensé, Hibari s'était renfermé lui-même dans un piège et était rentré sous la douche.

-Allez Kyôya~ Voglio davvero *

-Tu ne domineras pas au lit.

-Kufufu~ Nous sommes dans une douche~

-Tu ne domineras pas. Si tu continues, j'irai chez le chef herbivore pour dormir.

-Oya~ Aurais-tu peur de moi mon petit Kyôya ?

-Tu rêves ananas herbivore.

Dans un geste calculé, Hibari empoigna la verge dressée de l'illusionniste provoquant un gémissement sonore de celui-ci. Le gardien du nuage commença alors de petits mouvements circulaires sur le gland de son collègue, le faisant trembler de plaisir. Kyôya eut un sourire de contentement lorsqu'il releva la tête pour observer l'autre garçon qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, la tête rejetée en arrière. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait une telle vision de Mukuro, il aurait regardé le pauvre herbivore et aurait abrégé ses souffrances, mais il devait bien avouer que l'illusionniste était vraiment désirable comme ça. Doucement, il le pénétra tout en le mordant à l'épaule pour étouffer un gémissement.

Plus tard dans la chambre, Mukuro était allongé sur le lit et essayait de faire diminuer la douleur au bas de son dos. Kyôya, quant à lui, était assit dans un des fauteuils de luxe et nourrissait son oiseau tout en regardant son amant avec un air satisfait. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis c'est Rokudo, avec une voix rauque qui répondit. Dino s'invita alors et regarda les deux garçons tour à tour avant de leur annoncer que la soirée commençait vers 17 heures donc dans plus ou moins deux heures.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Les deux garçons avaient enfilé leur tenue Vongola. Costard-cravate noir accompagné d'une chemise indigo pour la brume et d'une violette pour le nuage. Le problème était surtout que la chemise et le port de la cravate énervaient Mukuro alors, pour le faire taire, Kyôya s'approcha de lui et boutonna le haut de l'illusionniste avant de nouer la cravate et de poser ses lèvres pour échanger un bref baiser. Ils se rendirent ensuite vers la réception où il devait déjà y avoir du monde.

-Si tu te tiens correctement et que tu ne fais pas d'exhibitionnisme, tu domineras une fois.

Sur ces paroles, Hibari se fondit dans la foule, laissant Mukuro complètement étonné sur le pavé mais, que voulait-il dire par « exhibitionnisme » ? L'illusionniste salua toutes les personnes qu'il croisa et finit par retrouver son alouette appuyée contre un mur un peu en retrait. Désintéressé, il s'appuya aux côtés de son collègue puis commença à poser des questions à propos des limites.

-Reste habillé comme ça, sans écarter la cravate de ton cou et sans déboutonner ton col tu ne bois pas, tu ne charmes pas et pas d'illusions. Si tu ne fais rien de ça, tu domineras une fois et je ne dirai rien mais si tu te fais remarquer en mal, je ne te touche plus pendant un mois.

-Kufufu~ J'ai hâte de pouvoir te toucher, mon petit Kyô-chan~

Mukuro repartit dans la foule mais resta assez proche pour avoir un œil sur son alouette des champs pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse capturer par un de ces renards qui lui tournaient autour.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hibari retourna aux côtés de Mukuro ce dernier louchait un peu trop à son goût vers le champagne hors de prix mais aussi sur la gente féminine présente mais, de ce qu'il avait pu le surveiller, l'illusionniste n'avait rien pris d'alcoolisé et n'avait encore rien fait de gênant. Ils étaient en train de parler lorsqu'un drôle d'homme s'incrusta entre aux d'eux et essaye d'embrasser le gardien du nuage avant que personne n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, l'homme était allongé par terre, assommé par un violent coup de tonfas. Immédiatement après, une femme élégamment habillée s'excusa auprès des deux garçons pour la mauvaise tenue d'un de ses hommes de main. Au moins comme ça, les personnes du milieu auront eu une vision de la puissance du gardien du nuage.

Avant la fin de la soirée, les deux gardiens s'éclipsèrent prétextant un voyage fatiguant et une fois dans la chambre, Mukuro retira sa cravate et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise sous le regard affamé d'Hibari.

-Je suis désolé petite alouette mais je ne saurais plus rien faire aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois si physique je reviens d'un bocal tout de même~

-Je n'ai rien dit herbivore.

-Kufufu~Ton regard suffit dans ce genre de situations. Appelle-moi Mukuro aussi.

-Je vais dormir.

-Kufufu~ Moi aussi~

En disant cela, l'illusionniste retirait ses vêtements et les posait sur la chaise près du lit puis, avec un sourire provocateur, retira son boxer et se glissa sous les couvertures avec un soupir de bien-être. Il fut rapidement rejoint par l'autre garçon et pour une fois, c'est lui qui s'est blotti contre l'autre corps avant de recevoir de petits coups de bec dans les cheveux. Une main passa dans ses longs cheveux et repoussa l'oiseau tout en retirant l'élastique.

En fait, Hibari Kyôya pouvait être un garçon très facile à vivre quand on le connaissait. C'était vraiment étonnant car il était le premier à chercher le contact de Mukuro.

Le matin, les deux garçons descendirent pour prendre leur déjeuner en compagnie de plusieurs parrains italiens. D'un geste monotone, Kyôya prit un croissant qu'il tendit à l'illusionniste tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait où il restait deux places libres. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son homologue du nuage et commença à déguster sa pâtisserie tandis qu'Hibari se contentait d'un simple chocolat chaud.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Dans l'après-midi, les deux Vongola embarquèrent à nouveau dans le jet privé de la famille et s'envolèrent vers le Japon. Le trajet s'est passé dans le calme : Hibari lisait un livre tandis que Mukuro essayait d'en choisir un parmi la cinquantaine qu'il avait achetée. Une fois son choix fait, il se servit un verre de jus de fruits puis s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, Hibird sur l'épaule. Quelques heures plus tard, le tableau avait totalement changé : Rokudo s'était assoupi sur l'épaule de son Kyôya qui dormait également seul Hibird voletait joyeusement dans l'habitacle.

A leur descente de l'avion, seuls Tsunayoshi et Reborn attendaient les deux garçons devant un simple taxi beaucoup moins accueillant que l'Italie, moins frais par contre. A l'intérieur du véhicule régnait un silence pesant en effet, tout le monde savait que le decimo avait peur du chef du comité de discipline ainsi que de l'ancien détenu en plus, il avait eu vent des évènements de la réunion alors Tsuna préférait se méfier.

Arrivés à Kokuyo Land, Mukuro salua les personnes restantes dans le taxi et rentra rapidement se mettre au « chaud » dans l'immeuble désaffecté. Il retrouva ses deux amis dont Ken qui lui fit la fête. En reprenant les bonnes habitudes, l'illusionniste partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil défoncé devant l'ancienne télévision qu'il alluma d'un geste machinal.

-Mukuro-san, comment s'est passé ton voyage en Italie ?

-Kufufu~ Très intéressant et amusant~

-On ne vous a pas cherché d'ennuis, Mukuro-sama, demanda Chikusa.

-Non pas du tout ma petite alouette était là pour me surveiller. Kufufu~

-On va fêter le retour de Mukuro-san, pyon !

En disant cela, Ken sortit des paquets de chips d'une vieille armoire ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de sortes de chocolats différents. Les deux autres habitants de Kokuyo le regardèrent bizarrement avant d'accepter chacun un paquet.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Rentré seul chez lui, Kyôya soupira et avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain, ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'Hibird rentre. Une fois dans sa douche, des flashs lui revinrent des moments intimes qu'il avait eu avec l'illusionniste mais aussi des moments de quiétude qu'ils avaient partagés en sortant de la douche, il s'enroula dans un drap puis sortit pour se passer un peignoir et fut agréablement surpris de reconnaitre l'odeur de son amant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il inspira une grande bouffée de cette fragrance qui le calmait puis se laissa tomber nu sur son lit. Après s'être retourné plusieurs fois dans son lit devenu trop grand, il se releva puis avoir passé son pyjama, il partit s'allonger dans son canapé sur le coin de la table basse près de lui, il remarqua son gsm et sans espoir chercha le numéro de Mukuro avant de se rappeler que _son_ herbivore ne possédait pas de téléphone portable. Le chef du comité de discipline s'endormit perdu dans ses pensées.

Le matin, durant sa ronde, Kyôya se rendit dans un magasin spécialisé dans les téléphones portables et en acheta un avec un abonnement puis tout en le configurant sur le chemin –en italien s'il vous plaît-, il rentra son numéro dans la mémoire. En ce mercredi ensoleillé, il se dirigea vers sa chère école pour surveiller le troupeau- les élèves- qui rentraient dans l'établissement. Comme si ça avait été calculé, la dernière personne à rentrer fut Mukuro avec un signe de tête complice, ils se rendirent tous deux en classe prêts pour l'heure de langue. Avant de rentrer dans son local et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, l'illusionniste embrassa brièvement son amant avant de rentrer et de s'asseoir à sa place.

Jamais une heure de cours n'avait paru si longue à Kyôya sans s'en rendre compte, il jouait avec le gsm qu'il allait offrir à Rokudo. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte car il savait que l'illusionniste allait rappliquer rapidement vers son bureau pour leur heure d'étude commune. Effectivement, une minute après la fin du cours, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée, jeune homme rapidement plaqué au mur le plus proche et qui comprit rapidement ce que le plus petit lui voulait. Il partirent alors dans un baiser passionné et pour la première fois, Kyôya s'autorisa à serrer le corps de la personne qu'il aimait dans ses bras, bien sûr, après avoir glissé le téléphone portable dans une poche même s'il a été étonné, Mukuro profita juste de leur proximité à cet instant.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, la tension entre les deux hommes montait comme il était là, Kyôya aurait bien sauté sur son collègue de la brume.

-Oya~ Tu ne vas quand même pas me charmer dans ton bureau ?

-Je ne ferais pas _ça_ dans mon école.

-Kufufu~ Merci pour le portable mon petit Kyô-chan~

-Hn.

-E 'troppo carino ~ **

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Mukuro lança un appel vers le portable de son amant sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte. Avec un geste d'énervement, il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

-Qu'y a-t-il Kusakabe ?

-Kufufu~ Dois-je être jaloux ?

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Mukuro se fit tirer vers le bas à cause de sa cravate tandis qu'une paire de lèvres s'écrasait contre les siennes.

-Ce soir, tu dors chez moi.

-Kufufu~ Je ne peux qu'accepter ton offre~

*J'en ai vraiment envie.

**C'est trop mignon~


	8. Chapter 8

Mukuro à Namimori

_ Bouhou… C'est le dernier chapitre T.T En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse de publier cette histoire. Rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture !_

Ca faisait à présent dix ans que Mukuro était sorti de Vendicare et autant de temps qu'il était en couple avec Kyôya union explosive la plupart du temps. Tous deux avaient bien grandit mais l'italien était toujours le plus grand et gagnait à nouveau ses combats contre le manieur de tonfas combat qui s'achevait toujours par un baiser. Même physiquement ils avaient changé, pas comme Hayato qui avait juste pris quelques centimètres en plus. Non, l'illusionniste avait laissé pousser ses cheveux couleur bleu nuit jusqu'aux reins et avait aussi développé sa musculature. Hibari, quant à lui avait aussi les cheveux un peu plus longs mais semblait beaucoup moins tirer la tête. Malheureusement pour les Vongola, ils n'avaient pas vraiment mûri l'alouette répétant à tout le monde qu'il allait mordre l'herbivore qui le dérangeait et l'ananas parlait toujours ironiquement sur des sujets parfois délicats et rappelait à son boss qu'il possèderait son corps un jour.

Du côté des missions, tous les mafieux craignaient se retrouver contre un des deux gardiens mais quand il y avait vraiment une mission périlleuse, ils demandaient tous deux pour s'y rendre et massacraient tous leurs opposants. Une chose était sûre : ils se connaissaient par cœur et savaient se battre ensemble.

La vie au manoir Vongola n'était pas de tout repos. En effet, Ryohei s'était mis en couple avec Hana, l'amie de Kyoko, et ils avaient eu une magnifique petite fille extrêmement intelligente. Takeshi était en couple avec Squalo ce qui signifiait donc que les deux membres les plus bruyants de la mafia étaient rassemblés au même endroit. Il paraîtrait que Xanxus entretienne une liaison secrète (que Mukuro avait devinée) avec le gardien de la tempête Vongola Fran partageait beaucoup de son temps avec Chrome et Tsuna s'était lié à Dino durant une longue cérémonie ennuyante. _(Ca fait beaucoup de yaoi tout ça ^^')_

La vie privée n'est pas vraiment privée dans ce manoir rempli de fous à lier –selon le gardien de la brume- mais même essayer d'être au calme est impossible et c'est bien pour ça que la plupart des gardiens avaient une résidence à eux dans la région. Seuls Hibari et Rokudo habitaient ensemble et d'un côté, il fallait mieux. En fait, Kyôya s'était vraiment ouvert à son amant mais l'inverse s'est aussi produit une soirée, après leur première dispute, ils décidèrent d'aborder leur passé pour essayer de le surmonter ensemble. C'est comme ça que Kyôya comprit l'aversion de Mukuro envers la mafia et c'est pareil pour l'illusionniste, il comprit pourquoi son alouette protégeait Namimori. Une chose était sûre, toutes leurs connaissances jugeaient qu'ils formaient un très bel ensemble car évidemment, les deux hommes ne voulaient pas être considérés comme un couple.

Mais même si tout semblait aller pour le mieux, ce n'était pas le cas. Une nouvelle famille, née d'une fusion entre deux clans, commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et à faire de l'ombre aux Vongola. Pour être sûr des plans de la famille, Tsunayoshi mit un plan tordu en place grâce à la complicité de ses gardiens de la brume et du nuage. Le but était simple : abattre Byakuran et Uni, les deux boss des Millefiore.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Le jour prévu, les deux hommes s'infiltrèrent dans la base ennemie et commencèrent leur ascension vers le haut de la tour. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage, là où étaient rassemblés les membres les plus forts de la famille. Commença alors un combat acharné où on entendait les chocs de tonfas et d'un trident se fracasser contre les corps des adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun en vie.

Les deux hommes franchirent la dernière porte avec un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres d'après leurs informations, Byakuran était une réelle menace, tout aussi bien sur le plan de la force que sur celui de l'intelligence. L'homme aux cheveux argentés était assit à son bureau en pleine discussion avec un marshmallow, vision assez déstabilisante.

Mukuro lança une puissante illusion en colonne de feu entourée de fleurs de lotus mais à son grand étonnement, l'autre homme resta stoïque. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent un instant avant que Kyôya ne s'interpose entre son amant et leur ennemi. A présent, ça allait être un combat au corps à corps et pour cela, Mukuro changea le numéro de son œil d'où une flamme indigo s'alluma tandis qu'Hibari chargeait déjà sur leur adversaire.

Les trois adversaires étaient épuisés, chacun voulaient en finir et c'est pour ça que Kyôya chargea son ennemi, malgré ses côtes cassées, ses coups et ses crampes. Au dernier instant, Byakuran sortit une arme à feu et tira la vue du manieur de tonfas se brouilla tandis qu'il percutait le mur. Dès qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le corps de Mukuro ensanglanté puis une vague de force parcourut son corps et sans qu'in ne s'en rende compte, il parvint à supprimer son ennemi. Immédiatement après, il se dirigea vers son amant et le souleva malgré ses protestations pour redescendre sur le temps qu'il lançait un appel de détresse à son boss.

Il sentait la respiration sifflante de Mukuro dans sa nuque, son sang poisseux aussi. Il avait vraiment du mal à marcher mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait que son amant allait y rester et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. A hauteur du troisième étage, la poigne, pourtant faible, de l'illusionniste disparut tandis qu'un faible chuchotement parvint à l'oreille du gardien du nuage et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Les secours étaient rapidement arrivés et pas n'importe lesquels : les boss des familles Vongola et Cavallone ainsi que leurs gardiens. Dino s'était précipité vers son ancien élève et l'avait empêché de s'écrouler tandis qu'Hayato retenait Mukuro dans sa chute et depuis, c'était le trou noir.

Kyôya était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital dès son réveil, il avait demandé pour être transféré dans la même chambre que Mukuro car il voulait absolument être présent à son réveil. Ca faisait déjà une semaine que l'illusionniste était dans le coma dû à ses blessures et depuis ce temps, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Hibari Kyôya avait peur de perdre quelqu'un.

Ca faisait deux mois que Mukuro était dans le coma, deux mois qu'Hibari était encore plus asocial, deux mois qu'à part les infirmières plus personne ne pouvait rentrer. Deux mois que le gardien du nuage avait renié la famille dont il faisait partie c'était à cause d'eux que son partenaire était endormi. De leur faute. Avant de repartir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, Kyôya pausa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et, pour la première fois, lui murmura les même mots qu'il avait entendu deux mois plus tôt. « Ti amo, Mukuro »* Des paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'un regard dépareillé encore embué de sommeil fixe un de couleur acier où on pouvait lire du soulagement. Cette fois leurs lèvres se joignirent avec une joie sans limite avant que Kyôya ne pousse sur le bouton pour appeler les infirmières.

Deux jours plus tard, le couple sortit discrètement de l'hôpital en décrétant avoir besoin de vacances. Personne n'était prévenu car après tout, "Le nuage solitaire que rien ne peut retenir et qui agit selon ses propres volontés" et "L'illusion qui empêche la découverte de sa véritable nature" ne sont pas obligées de rester auprès du ciel tant qu'elles le cachent lorsqu'il le faut.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Tsuna avait appris que ses gardiens s'étaient volatilisés mais il ne s'inquiétait pas il était conscient du choc qu'Hibari avait reçu et qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Son hyper intuition lui disait que ses deux amis se portaient bien et, il leur avait envoyé un message sur le portable de l'illusionniste. Malgré cela, il fut seulement rassuré lorsqu'il reçut l'accusé de réception.

Hibari était allongé sur le sable à l'ombre d'un parasol tandis que Mukuro avait décidé de bronzer un peu lorsque le téléphone de ce dernier vibra, signalant un message. Les deux hommes se redressèrent et regardèrent le petit appareil avant que son propriétaire ne commence sa lecture : « Bonjour Mukuro, Kyôya. Je ne vous en veux pas d'être partis mais vous auriez au moins pu me donner de vos nouvelles. Je suis sincèrement heureux et soulagé que tu te sois réveillé Mukuro tout le monde était vraiment inquiet pour toi mais Hibari-san plus que les autres. Vous connaissant, je suppose que vous êtes quelque part au soleil pendant que je serai en train de remplir mes papiers. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez le temps pour vous retrouver je préfère que vous soyez heureux loin de la famiglia que malheureux auprès de nous mais sachez que vous avez toujours votre place de gardien et donc vous êtes indispensables pour certains cas. En espérant vous revoir bientôt, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bon temps. Tsunayoshi. » Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant qu'un sourire ironique vienne fleurir sur les lèvres de Mukuro.

-Oya~ Nous avons déjà été rappelés à l'ordre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne nous chercheront que s'il y a vraiment un problème impossible à régler sans sous.

-Kufufu~ Quel sens de l'analyse~

-Là, je te dirais bien que tu as besoin de crème solaire dans le dos.

-Kufufu~ A toi de m'en mettre alors~

C'est un Kyôya avec un sourire prédateur qui s'approcha de son amant un pot de crème solaire à la main. Le dit amant ne se laissa pas faire jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un baiser et quel baiser. Certains autres touristes les regardaient tandis que l'autre partie détournait le regard, dégoûté _(éh oui, tout le monde n'aime pas le yaoi p)_ mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Une fois que l'illusionniste a été bien badigeonné de crème solaire, il se redressa et bouscula une fillette sans faire exprès. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle avant qu'elle ne lui demande pourquoi il avait six cicatrices rondes sur son ventre. A l'entente de cette question, Kyôya se tendit tandis _(mauvais jeu de mot T.T)_ que Mukuro eut un sourire triste.

-Tu vois, dans la vie, il faut faire des choix et moi, j'ai décidé de protéger la personne que j'aime.

-Et comment tu as eu tous ces petits trous monsieur ?

-Il y a un méchant qui a utilisé un révolver sur moi.

-Et ça t'a fait mal ?

-Oui mais ça en valait la peine mais maintenant je n'ai plus mal.

-Tu es courageux monsieur.

-Merci petite.

Après un grand sourire, la fillette partit retrouver ses parents un peu plus loin tandis que le manieur de tonfas pendait la tête. Il était à nouveau allongé, un bras lui barrant la vue et même quand Mukuro lui posa une question, il resta immobile. L'illusionniste s'allongea aux côtés de son amant et posa sa tête contre son torse tout en jouent avec les mèches noires jusqu'à entendre un soupir triste.

-Oya~ Nous en avons déjà parlé… J'étais conscient des risques et j'ai agis comme il le fallait.

-Hn.

-Oya~ Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même ti amo, Kyô~

-Ti amo Mukuro.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Un beau matin de novembre, deux hommes franchirent à nouveau les grilles de l'imposant manoir Vongola. Le plus grand avait les cheveux bleu nuit lâchés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins et le plus petit une queue basse d'un noir de jais lui arrivant aux omoplates ils étaient tous deux unis par des mains entrelacées fourrées dans la poche du cadet. L'un arborait un sourire ironique tandis que l'autre restait impassible. Une troisième personne, les cheveux, châtains, en bataille les attendait devant la porte en chêne massif lui arborait un vrai sourire heureux à la vue de ses amis qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis trois ans.

-Bienvenue chez vous, Mukuro, Kyôya.

-Kufufu~

-Hn.

*Je t'aime, Mukuro _(je mets la traduction même si je pense que tout le monde a su traduire)_

_Voilà. Cette fanfiction s'arrête ici et je dois dire que je suis sur le point de pleurer car j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire et ça, malgré cette fichue maladie de la page blanche ainsi que du manque de temps. J'ai vraiment été heureuse en lisant vos reviews et en voyant le nombre de personnes passant lire cette histoire. En tout cas, sachez qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait une suite mais bon, chaque chose en son temps._

_Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici et de m'avoir encouragée, même indirectement. A la prochaine, Manion-chan~_


End file.
